


It's Always the Quiet Ones.

by DoctorTardisTennant



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Funny, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, NSFW, Other, Science, Sex, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTardisTennant/pseuds/DoctorTardisTennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the back story of Egon Spengler "sleeping with" the Psychomagnotheric Slime. In Ghostbusters II, we find out that Egon has a bit of a kinky side. Here is the back story to that silly little awkward moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mood Slime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Winston find out what Ray and Egon do in their spare time and that Egon has a bit of a kinky side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfaction I have EVER written. I though this would be a fun story to start since I've always wanted to hear the back story of Egon and the Slime. :)

"So this is what you do with your spare time?" Peter asked Ray sarcastically. The pink goo on the table bubbled and squalled angrily.

"Peter, this is an incredible breakthrough. I mean, what a discovery, a Psycho-Reactive substance! Whatever this stuff is, it responds to human emotional states." Ray was beyond excited. This was probably the biggest discovery they have come across in their career.

"...Mood slime.." Peter joked. "Ohhh, baby." His words flowed like butter. The pink slime hissed back, obviously not interested in Peter's advances.

"You mean this stuff actually feeds on bad vibes?" Winston asked in disbelief. He's seen some weird things during his time with the Ghostbusters, but a jelly that has feelings? That was a bit much.

"Like a cop in a doughnut factory." When Ray starts to run out of ways to explain himself, he starts to break down to metaphors and similies.

"We've been running tests to see if we can get an equally strong, positive reaction." The quiet man at the round table finally spoke. Egon was the brains of the operation. His dark brown hair sat high upon his head and soft, brown eyes looked eagerly through his round, wire framed glasses. He was just as excited as Ray was. Probably even more. He lived for this kind of stuff. He just had..um..different ways to show his enthusiasm.

"What kind of tests?" Peter asked. A slight smirk was forming on his lips.

"Well, we sing to it and, uhm, talk to it. Say supportive, nurturing things to it." Ray was starting to feel a bit awkward, and it was definitely showing on his pudgy face.

"You're not sleeping with it, are you Ray?" Peter asked jokingly but with slightly serious undertone. A smirk stretched across his face. He couldn't wait to hear the answer to this.

Ray slowly looked up at Egon. Panic stretched across Egon's long, thin face as he awkwardly looked down through his wire frames. The pink slime bubbled and popped with glee, as if it was remembering a fond memory.

"Oh....Oh you...." Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's always the quiet ones." Winston thought he had heard it all. He couldn't believe his own ears. All he could do was just shake his head.

"You HOUND!" Peter exclaimed, trying to muffle a laugh. It was no use. A hearty laugh ripped from his chest. He just could not believe what he was hearing. Egon. His geeky friend who collects fungus and ghost snot. Egon, who he was SURE had to be a virgin. Got freaky with with a jar of slime. He didn't know how this happened or how the idea even came up. But one thing he was sure of was that Egon and Ray were not leaving this table until he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter. I basically just did a quick prologue of the part I am starting at in the movie using movie quotes. If you see any errors, please let me know. I don't have a proofreader and my keyboard sticks. Thank you so much for reading! I'm excited to start the next chapter.


	2. Awkward Doesn't Cut It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon's secret is out. Now it's time for a little explaining.

"Peter, I really don't think we should be getting into this. It's getting late and, um, I need to tend to my fold mungus..I mean, my spores. My mold spores and fungus...." Egon started to quickly mumble. The excuses started to come out more desperate than anything until Peter cut him off.

"Egon. We're all friends here. This is a safe place. You can tell us what you get up to at night. We won't judge." Peter batted his eyelashes as the words smoothly slid out. "Just imagine this as...new data for our research. That psycho-emotional goo chart thing you have here needs all the info we can get. The more details you give us, the better we will understand what we are dealing with."

Egon looked at Ray. Ray just shrugged his shoulders. Egon let out a sigh. There was no use for excuses. Peter wasn't letting him get out of this anytime soon. 

"Alright. Here we go, I guess."

**18 Hours Earlier**

"Okaayy, now that the buoyancy test is complete, I think we should move on to the next one." Egon mumbled as he jotted down symbols and numbers onto a chart. "Unknown Paranormal Substance Readings." was at the top of the flip chart and below that were little boxes that made up a diagram. "What do you think, Ray?" No reply. "...Ray?"

Egon looked across the room of the old firehouse. Ray was sitting in an office chair with the jar of pink slime sitting on the table in front of him. His elbows were propped up on the table, his face in his hands only inches away from the jar of goo.

"Egon...Watch this." 

Ray tapped his finger on the side of the glass. The pink slime bubbled. He tapped a few more times and the goo hissed as if it was irritated.

"Fascinating. It seems that the matter is Psycho-Reactive. It seems to react to the way you are tapping on the glass in a negative way. I want to see more of this, but with more extreme taunts."

Ray nodded in agreement. 

"How about I yell at it a bit?"

"Go ahead, Ray."

"You ugly jar of slime! You have no friends! No one likes you, you piece of low life goo!"

The slime bubbled up and hissed angrily.

"It's working!" Ray exclaimed.

"I need to write this down. These new readings are phenomenal! Keep insulting it. That seems to make it pretty agitated."

About an hour passed before Egon got enough data for his chart.

"Alright, well what do we do now?" Ray was getting a bit tired of yelling at the slime. His voice was starting to crack and he was pretty sure that the slime was plotting it's revenge.

"I have an idea. The readings state that insults, anger, frustration and sadness all affect the slime in different ways. Anger being the strongest negative reaction. So, I can only make an educated guess that happy emotions would affect the slime in a positive way." Egon said as he was starting a new page on his flip chart. He scribbled "Positive Reactions of Psycho-Reactive Substance." across the top.

It was going to be a long night.

Another hour flew out the window. The boys were starting to feel the effects of a long day. It was going on 2AM before they completed the rest of the chart. 

Sweet talking the slime seemed to make it friendlier. Singing to it made it bubble and move with glee. The pink goo had taken a rather fond liking to music. It loved feel-good tunes, with Jackie Wilson's 'Higher and Higher' an obvious favorite. 

"These results are fantastic!" Ray was ecstatic. "I'm still curious though. What could give us the final, strongest positive reaction result? We would need something stronger than music or compliments."

Egon sighed and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, I know that human sexual intercourse is the most euphoric experience possible, but I don't see how that can help us in our current situation." He was looking down into empty space, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. 

Ray shot up from his chair, shaking the table a bit. The slime let out an irritated gurgle. "Egon! That is a BRILLIANT idea! We could see how the slime reacts to sex!"

"Uhh...Ray. I really don't see how we are supposed to test this theory. To do that, we would have to find volunteers, put out an ad. How would we even ask people to do such a thing? We don't have the time..." Egon wasn't quite getting the idea.

"No, no! There is no need for that. We could test the theory. Us! We could each take a little bit of the slime to our rooms when we get ready for bed. You know, talk to it a bit. Get it in the mood...See where the night goes. We could compare results in the morning. No one will ever know but us."

Egon ran this insane idea through his head. Now, he wasn't new to sex. He wasn't a virgin, no matter what Peter thought of him. He was actually quite surprised that the guys never figured out why he loved spending so much time by himself at headquarters late at night. Charts, graphs and fungi are great..But late night visits from Janine are even better.

"Ray, how are we going to do this? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know, Egon. But when you figure it out, the science chicks at school won't be the only ones interested in your epididymis."


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon brings the slime home. The experiment begins.

It was a quarter past 3am when Egon finally stepped through the door of his apartment. He slid his backpack from his shoulders and took his lab coat off, placing both on the sofa in the middle of the living room. He toed off his shoes and plopped down next to his bag. He started to unzip the bag from the top, reaching inside for the special item he brought home. The pink slime filled a small mason jar topped with a metal lid.

 _This is the dumbest idea ever._ He thought to himself. 

Egon stood up and walked over to the kitchen, sitting the jar on counter. He rummaged through the contents in his refrigerator and found nothing of interest. Closing the fridge, he glanced over to the counter with the little glass jar. 

_I better get this over with._

He grabbed the jar, turned off all the lights, and felt his way to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he flipped a switch and light illuminated the room. A queen sized bed with a sturdy headboard rested against a wall, wooden nightstands on either side. A chest of drawers sat against the opposite wall. A hamper laid neatly in the corner with a few dirty socks and underwear inside.

Egon sat the mason jar on the nightstand, stripping down to a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. He was physically shaking. He didn't know what to expect. He was equal parts nervous and embarrassed. He wasn't quite sure why he was embarrassed. He was alone in his own apartment, no one there to judge him. It's not like he's never masturbated before. That was a close to daily ritual. It helped him clear his thoughts. It was just...different this time.

He just didn't know how the guys would react if they ever found out. Ray was his closest friend, so there was no doubt that his secret was safe with him. If Ray did spill the beans, he would be outing himself right along with him. 

Egon turned off the overhead light and flipped on the lamp on the end table. The room dimmed a bit. The soft light eased some of the tension.

He pulled back the neatly made up sheets and crawled in, half laying, half propped against the backboard. 

"Here we go." He said to himself.

Egon reached over to the night stand where the jar was sitting and grabbed it off the nightstand. He unscrewed the lid and just stared into the jar. The pink slime sat there motionless. He let out a sigh.

"Um...Hi. I'm Egon. Nice to meet you."

The awkwardness in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"You're looking very nice today...Erhm...Sexy if I may say."

The slime bubbled, oozing a bit over the edge of the jar.

_Huh. It seems to be working._

Egon sat the jar on the bed and pulled his shirt off.

He picked the jar up and dipped his index and middle fingers into the slime. He scooped out a little dollop, rubbing it between his fingers and his thumb. The slime seemed to be getting warm. 

_Hmm. I need to remember to write this down later. It seems to react to body heat._

He closed his eyes and rubbed his slime glazed finger over a pink, perky, nipple. 

"Oh my god, that's amazing." He couldn't help but say out loud. Egon had never felt anything like it. It was incredible! 

He massaged his peck, rolling the pink nipple between his fingers. He stopped briefly, only to scoop out another small dollop. He worked the slime between his fingers and applied it to the opposite nipple.

"Oh...Oh god. Fuck yes."

All of the tension and nervousness melted away as he continued to massage at his chest. 

He felt his boxers starting to strain. He opened his eyes and looked down, a large bulge was pushing at the fabric. He couldn't remember the last time he had an erection like this. He's never been so hard, so fast. This was the most amazing feeling he's ever experienced. 

The slime seemed to mirror the mood setting around it. Anything that came in contact with the slime would feel the same feelings. If the slime was charged up negatively, anything that touched it would have negative feelings. Egon was in a state of pure euphoria, so the slime naturally was charged up with some of the strongest positive feelings. Egon felt good, and as long as he continued to feel good, he would just keep feeling better.

Egon couldn't wait. He had to touch himself, had to know what that felt like. He palmed at the bulge a bit, adjusting himself in a more comfortable position. He placed his thumbs on both sides of his boxers, and slid them down around his ankles. His erection bobbed freely, laying against his tummy. 

He dipped his finger into the slime, massaging it between his index finger and thumb. He rubbed his finger up the back of his cock, base to head. 

"Ohhh...Oh...." He moaned. "You are BEAUTIFUL."

The slime made small, content noises.

Electrifying tingles danced on his skin. A shiver ran up his back. He needed more.

Tipping the jar into his hand, a generous amount of slime poured out into his palm. It was already warm.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are amazing." He said to the bubbling pool of goo.

He gripped at the base of his cock, slowly pulling upwards. A slick trail of slime glossed his skin. It was almost too much to take already, and he was just getting started.

"FUCK." 

He slid his hand around the head of his cock, massaging the glans before pushing back down.

He repeated this motion a few more times, increasing the speed with each pump.

Loud moans ripped from his lips, no knowing what to do with his tongue.

His free hand gripped the bed to keep him planted, knees bent up to the ceiling. He wanted to push off. He felt weightless.

"Ohhhhh, god." More moans 

His hips trusted with the tempo of each pump, moving at an erratic speed. Small cries fell from his lips.

He was so close, he could taste it. He tasted copper in his mouth and his eyes were squeezed so tightly shut he could see stars, but he just couldn't get there. He wanted to cum so badly, but he needed an extra push.

A thought came to his mind. Something he's never experimented with before.

_Hmm. Guess it's the right time to experience all sorts of new things._

He slowed his pace a bit and with his free hand, he stick his fingers into the jar to get a bit of slime onto them. He felt his way down between his legs, pushing his fingers along the crevice of his backside.

His fingers slowly wedged in until he hit the spot he was looking for. His body jolted at the new feeling. It wasn't bad. Just..different.

He circled his index finger around the taut bud before slowly pushing the tip of his finger in. He kept a slow rhythm pumping on his cock to try and help loosen himself up.

He worked his finger in and out, stretching his hole open before adding a second finger.

"Oh god. Mmmm....This is different. This is...good."

After a few minutes of work, his fingers slid comfortably. He pushed three fingers into his hole. He couldn't get enough. He wasn't sure if it was the slime that was making him feel this good or not, but he didn't care. He wanted more. 

Egon pushed his fingers deep inside of himself as his other hand pumped vigorously on his cock.

"Oh!"

His fingers hit his sweet spot.

He worked out a rhythm where he was fucking himself and pumping his cock in sync, hitting that sweet spot deep inside every time.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Ohh.. Please, don't stop!"

His breaths came in short, quick pants. Moans and whimpers spewed from his lips.

Just a few more pumps and...

"Ohh my FUCKING GOD! OHHHH....!!!" His neighbors definitely heard him.

The first spurt of white, sticky, cum shot out and landed on his chest. A few more spurts pumped out, running down between his fingers, and mixing with the psycho-reactive matter that glossed his hand. He pumped his hand through the last few spasms and he finally was done.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of his backside, knees still pointed to the ceiling. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the stars and swirls. The shadows on the walls and the outlines of his bedroom furniture started to come into focus in the soft, pale light.

Egon let out a long sigh.

 _I better go get cleaned up._

He sat up and grabbed the jar, along with the remaining slime inside. He screwed the lid back on and sat the jar back on the nightstand, stumbled out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom.

After a long shower, Egon went to the living room to fetch his backpack. He pulled out his notepad and flipped to the page that was titled, "Positive Reaction Take Home Experiment." He grabbed a pen and wrote one sentence in the blank space.

_Results: Inconclusive. Additional experiments required._


End file.
